


Gift Wrap

by FaintlyMacabre



Series: Faintly Does Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Lingerie, No Sex, Other, Rita's only there for like a second, This is Real Soft, or else this would be about 4000 words longer, the rest of the Carte Blanche crew is mentioned but they're not really in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyMacabre
Summary: “Oh, Juno,” Nureyev whispered, pressing his fingertips into the metal and faux leather. “Is this for me?”"Well, I was trying to think, what do you get for the man who can steal anything?"
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Faintly Does Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956079
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Gift Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, you're reading kinktober fic for the feelings! What else would you be here for?
> 
> Ohhhh. Yes, I see. Hmm.
> 
> Well, too late now!
> 
> No warnings aside from what's in the notes.

Juno fought the impulse to adjust the garters under his skirt. He could wear a lacy bra and underwear all day long, but for anything more elaborate, his general policy was to put whatever else on immediately preceding the event. No fuss. Today, though, he was making an exception, because today was exceptional.

One year since he’d finally, finally apologized to Nureyev and they’d started trying to work things out. He was reluctant to call it an anniversary because he wasn’t 100% sure Nureyev wanted to call what they had a capital-R Relationship. Maybe 90% sure. 95%? He _was_ sure of the way Nureyev looked at him when they talked and the curious feeling it gave him, as though the surface of his chest was only a thin layer of crystal that could shatter at the lightest touch. Or, as though there was a light inside him, one that almost matched the brilliance of the light he saw in Nureyev.

“All right, dear?” Nureyev said quietly during stream night.

“Fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Juno said, just as quietly.

“Perhaps I was mistaken, but I thought you looked uncomfortable.” Great, so he was completely failing at the whole "act natural" thing.

“Uh, you’re not wrong, exactly, but I’m fine. Really.” Nureyev raised an eyebrow, but then Rita elbowed Juno and said, “Mistah Steel, you’re missing the second-best part!” And that was that for the moment.

When the credits were rolling, and Rita and Jet were discussing the finer points of the car chases as they pertained to character development, and Buddy and Vespa were slipping off to bed, Juno could finally turn to Nureyev again.

“My room?”

“Of course, Juno,” he said. “Lead the way.”

Why was he nervous? They’d slept together rather more than a few times in the past year. Tonight, though, felt like an event. Was he being stupid by assigning more weight to it than it really carried? He’d just have to see.

Nureyev sat in his usual place on the bed. “What would you like to talk about, dear?”

“Actually, I, uh, kind of realized something.” From up close, he could see Nureyev tense up minutely. “Nothing bad! Just that it’s been a year since we started talking again. On the earth calendar, anyway. I guess I wanted to tell you that I’m glad we did.”

Nureyev was smiling, looking surprised and delighted. “So am I, love. Happy anniversary.”

At his words, Juno let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Oh. Good.”

“What did you think I was going to say, dear?” Nureyev said, still smiling.

“I don’t know,” Juno said, rolling his eye at himself. “I just let myself overthink it, I guess.”

“The great Juno Steel, overthink something?” Nureyev said. “Perish the thought.” When he leaned forward to kiss Juno, the smell of that cologne washed over him and he felt so relieved he wanted to laugh. So he did.

“Is something funny?” Nureyev said, pulling back a few inches.

Juno shook his head. “Just happy.” He pulled Nureyev back in and kissed him, pressing against him and pulling back so Nureyev would chase him. When his back hit the bed, he slipped his tongue into Nureyev’s mouth, a suggestion that was received with enthusiasm. Nureyev’s fingers skimmed down his neck, raising goosebumps in their wake, down over the loose weave of his sweater. Juno gasped when they grazed his nipple, and Nureyev smiled against his mouth. His hand continued down Juno’s thigh, but faltered for a moment when he felt the garter through the soft skirt.

“Something wrong?” Juno smirked up at Nureyev.

“Oh, I don’t believe so.” Nureyev reached up under the skirt, hand pressed flat to Juno’s thigh until he got to the top of the stocking and felt the clips holding it up. Juno blushed when Nureyev traced the metal heart at the front of the strappy garter—maybe these were a little over the top. But the hungry look Nureyev gave him did away with any doubts.

“Oh, Juno,” he whispered, pressing his fingertips into the metal and faux leather. “Is this for me?”

Juno’s mouth had gone so dry, he had to swallow before answering. "Well, I was trying to think, what do you get for the man who can steal anything?"

"Oh, not just anything, surely." Nureyev's tone was light as he teased at the skin of Juno's thigh above the garter, but he was sitting back now, not looking at him, and no, Juno could not have him getting sad and introspective now. Or at least, not because he was unsure of his ability to secure Juno's devotion. If he had to show the man exactly what he meant to him, well, that's what he'd do. As many times as necessary.

Juno sat up and covered Nureyev's hand, the one on his thigh, with his own. "Hey," he said, "don't sell yourself short. This _is_ for you." Nureyev looked up at him, finally, and Juno held his gaze as he guided his hand up the skirt to the lace that began at his hip. "This is for you." He took Nureyev's other hand and brought it up under his sweater to touch the lace band of his bra. The positioning was getting a little silly, actually, and Juno had to say, "Wait, hang on," and shuck off his sweater before he could continue. At least it made Nureyev smile, and Juno, seeing him, had to smile back.

"Okay, that's better," Juno said.

Nureyev chuckled. "I'd have to agree," he said, eyes lingering on Juno's skin, dancing from scar to scar as though he were finding constellations. It was awfully flattering, honestly. Juno took his hand again and placed it on the floral lace of a bra cup. "This is for you." He could let this be it, the period on the conversation before he properly invited Nureyev to ravish him, but he wasn't really done. He moved Nureyev's hand from his breast to the center of his chest, over his pounding heart. "For you." 

The smile dropped off Nureyev's face only to be replaced with a look of awe. "Juno, I—" he got out before the words seemed to stick in his throat. That was okay. It wasn't as though he didn't know what to do. They were sitting close enough that he didn't have to lean very far to kiss Juno, and the tenderness of that kiss might have shattered Juno's heart if not for Nureyev's hand over it, holding it together.

When Nureyev broke the kiss, his eyes were wet. "I must say," he began, his voice a little thicker than usual, "I've never been given a better gift. Thank you, love." And what else could Juno do but kiss him again?

When that one ended, Nureyev looked less teary and more like his usual self. "Although," he said, "I do believe paper is the traditional—"

"Oh, shut up," Juno said, throwing his arms around the now laughing Nureyev to pull him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps roof of this fic* "this baby can hold so many feelings!"
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked this, I'd love it if you left a kudos or a comment, and for you to know I'm gonna try to do more of these! If you didn't like this, I'm still gonna try to do more of these! You can't stop me!


End file.
